To Protect You
by Silver Levi
Summary: I would give anything up to protect him. Even if it mean risking my own life. "Damn Kira" would be the proper term for all the things he's done. LxOC Rating T just in case.
1. Prologue

Yay, first chapter of To Protect You! Anyways, Lovelies, I hope you enjoy! *Sigh* If I must, I believe I will add a so-called 'acquired' disclaimer. Please don't hate by the way, I'm a newbie to this!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Death Note". All rights belong to their owners (I am to lazy to go search who it belongs too), however I do own my OC characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Every few years or so - or moreover a few centuries - an angel would be granted freedom to this 'earth'. This so-called 'angel', occasionally fell in love finding their soul mate on this planet. When they fell in love, they would have a year, in the most. Usually, the human or the angel would conceive a child, and the angel would fade away within a week.

The child would carry either the wings or the halo of an angel. But it was prophesied that a child - born of Angel and Human - would be born of both wings and of a halo. That child would have both the honor and burden to handle destiny. As they live on the earth, they would be able to tell who their soul mate was or not.

They would have the offer to save one's life. But to do that, they would have to give up either their or wings or their halo. If they could retrieve wings from another angel or the halo, they would be able to grant life to someone.

To angels, the halo and their wings, they represented an extra life. They never needed it, but had the opportunity to save a certain life or grant the life of an angel to them.

And to humans, angels were the servants of a lord. Yet, they were wrong...

Angels were the friends of everyone. Yet, there was one, who granted permission to angels - angels who let Fate take them into its hands and lead its way to Earth.

Home to Humans.

* * *

><p>Just a little filler:) Anyways, you could call my OC Mary-Sue and I wouldn't care, okay maybe just by a little bit... -_- I'm watching Planet Sheen, and (chalktow?)'s look like dinosaurs. Monkey! :D ^0^. Ape? Monkey? I don't care, Sheen labeled it a monkey. It is a monkey, for it looks like one, so I call it a monkey! *cheer here* ^D^<p> 


	2. Trust

Merry Christmas, too all of you! I've been putting this off, and I just started. Terrible habit of mine. Anyways, I would like to just thank my first reviewer: **LawlietLover**. Now that I've pretty much thought this whole chapter off, let's go! Oh, also, this happens a bit after they tap the house.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and any character's or places within it. I only own my OC's and the things that I created within my mind. All right's go to all respected owners.

* * *

><p>Eclipse-Jace, better known as Jace, tried to stay awake as she shook the haunting memories, or a dream, out. She blinked, her father asking a question. She stared at what he had written, before answering.<p>

"31.4?" she asked, blinking out the haunting eyes. "Dad, can I go now?" she sat impatiently, her chin resting on the palm of her hands. Her father looked at his insomnia-eaten daughter.

"Go ahead. I won't be home until tomorrow, probably." he sighed, rubbing his eyes. They were itching because of his contacts. He rested on the table, as her chair scraped against wood. His mind was running everywhere, he was glad for the chance to think.

She paused before kissing her father's cheek. "Thanks dad." She smiled, running up the stairs, as she pushed her glasses up by the brim. Her wings simply fluttered behind her, and her halo sparked a little. She shut her door, sitting on her desk chair, opening her laptop.

As she clicked on it, she couldn't help but feel watched. Her wings twitched, as she turned around. She checked the floor, noticing a small scratch... She looked up, looking for the sight of any cameras. She straightened herself up, a glare etched on her face. She sighed, sitting back on her chair.

His POV

He stared at the screen, placing his thumb on his bottom lip. He looked from Light Yagami who was reading a magazine, to Eclipse Kaze who was typing with such speed unknown to many. He turned his head to Eclipse, who had stopped to chew on her thumb. She seemed to be waiting for something...

A small clatter came from Light's screen. He jerked his head back to the screen, to see Light getting up to leave. As soon as he had left, he turned back to Eclipse's screen. She was striding across her room, angry at something. Her laptop was shut closed, and she had jumped unto her bed frustrated.

"Augh! Damn it!" she cried out, curling into a ball. Her glasses lay on her side table, as she laid insomnia freaking her out (he had deduced that much).

He stared at her records, going after each condition to her wonderful grades. His eyes scanned over one piece of information: her parents. Where was her mother?

Eclipse-Jace POV

"Jace, I won't be home until tomorrow... Maybe even later. Sorry." her father's voice called out on the voice mail.

She sighed, opening the fridge. She couldn't find anything edible. She turned to the fruit rack, pulling off strawberries. She carried the container to the living room, settling in a lounge chair. She flipped through the channels, a Sherlock Homes movie catching her eye.

Now that she knew, oh _knew_that cameras had been planted. She couldn't help, but lose trust in her father. She couldn't really trust anybody anymore, could she? Even if she isolated from the world, it was hard - hard to not have any trust.

* * *

><p>Once again, Merry Christmas and an apology! :D This chapter was moreover something I've had from the bottom of my mind since earlier. I'm still watching Death Note, but I've had a few spoilers. I'm now going to, uh, clean up a few tracks. -_-. Bye, lovelies!<p> 


	3. Planning

Okay, I realize this is super-duper late! (In my opinion). But I was just too worn out to write anything! I started writing the chapter, and BAM! it hit me full-force - I had done the next chapter by accident! -_-' I know, I'm a baka. So here I am, writing this on short notice. Oh well, at least I got new reviewers! :D

Review Replies!  
><strong>KiyUzumaki - <strong>Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! ^-^ Your appreciation is much appreciated (that sounds strange).  
><strong>twilightfen - <strong>Thanks for adding me too! ^D^ Your review may have been short, but it warmed my writing-heart! (.. I may need a mental doctor, ha-ha.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor any characters within. I do however own my OC's. All right's go to their respective owners.. If I can't own L, can I have Near? No seriously.. Can I have Near? He's so adorable! (L being on top).

... On with the sho- story! ^D^ Full Apologies Once Again! ;o; I'm eating whip cream!

This chapter contains a bit of God disbelief. If you find this offensive, I don't mean it. :3 FORGIVE ME.

* * *

><p>LRyuzaki POV

L or Ryuzaki, as he was to be addressed to from now on, was gathering all the information he could on Light Y. and Eclipse K. He had removed the wire taps and hidden surveillance cameras (not much help, considering both had found out there were cameras) after the second day, was it. They wouldn't really have been of much use anyway, considering he was able to receive much information on that very day.

He sipped - or slurped - his tea as he went over the evidence and the profiles. He noticed a few odd quirks on Eclipse's and none on Light's. He went to Eclipse's first, noting that there was no evidence on her mother in anyway. There wasn't much on Eclipse either, except for her medical and school records. She had countless degrees (she was home-schooled), and countless diseases that affect her in some ways but none to serious.

As he went onto Light's, his was what you would expect from a character written out of a story. A totally perfect child in the normal scenario home, consisting of the annoying sibling, proud mother, and busy father. It was quite ironic, if you asked anyone else who would've noticed that. Ask just anyone, they'll answer with most-likely, "Oh, that boy. He's such an angel!"

He found both their profiles strange in yet a way, Light's being too perfect, and Eclipse's having barely information rather than the basics on it. Both were likely assets, but at the same a dual-edged sword. Something he had to be careful when handling them, one slip up, and the case would be sailing out to sea without him to steer it. They both had the same percentage for being Kira, rapidly increasing/decreasing strangely enough, at the same time.

He was down to a below 5% for both, and nothing was setting them off as 'Kira Material'. Surely enough, that's enough for him to get a kick out of it, He set the cup down, seeing as he had finished the sugary drink. He flipped over to the case files again, looking over to see if he had missed anything (which was highly unlikely to ever happen [according to him]). '_Shinigami_'... Death god was the meaning of the word.

He couldn't have himself believing such nonsense. It was impossible; there were no gods in his view. To see as he had, you would have to step out of the frame to see the bigger picture. For example, to him the Bible sounded just like a fairy tale. Nothing more than fiction, right? So why should he, an atheist man, believe in what Kira has stated?

It could be possible that this Kira was hallucinating. Or moreover, he believed he himself was the Death god. The Shinigami. That hypothesis was highly-likely, but considering how Kira had planned this out... It had a 3% chance. But 3 itself was better than nothing.

Watari came in with a plate and coffee this time. The plate held strawberry cake, one of his favorites, and sugar cubes. He picked up the sugar cubes (as if to examine them), holding it with two fingers and dropping it in. After having filled his coffee (or turning it) with sugar, he began to eat forkfuls of cake. By the time he knew it, he was done once again.

He set the plate down, and began sipping his coffee. He had decided to search up this Shinigami (not that he didn't know of it already), seeing to an extent of how much Kira would know of it. It was all folklore to Ryuzaki, simple fables that had been made up by some crazed man. It was beginning to get late, but to Ryuzaki, Justice had no clock-out times (or boundaries, if that will make more sense).

He had it decided, he would have Light Y. and Eclipse K. join the Task Force. Getting Light would be the easy part, but how would he get Eclipse? Just reading her profile, she was a very isolated/non-social person. It made it much easier to keep her in the shadows... Maybe, it would work... But he would have to convince Soichoro Yagami and Ryou Kaze just to get the 2.

It possibly couldn't be that hard, now could it?

Ryuzaki has faced worse than 2 over-protective fathers', sure enough; he could receive their permission and carry out with the plan. The first step is Light Yagami. After that, he'd be taking a large leap. Over to Eclipse Kaze. Then once he had finished the first step, he would continue on with a thorough but secretive search on the two. If he finds that the percent would go down...

It would make it easier yet harder to find Kira. But if Kira would have both assets on his side as lethal Kira-followers... Then let the Hell-Hounds loose, because war's about start. He would have to get to them first (without the possibility of them being Kira) before Kira got to them.

"Done already, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, replacing the empty cup with a new one, and handing him a new sweet. He set the dirty plates down unto the tray as Ryuzaki picked up his fork. Watari grinned, wrinkles showing.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Watari." he nodded in gratitude, Watari left the room as he began to engulf the cake full of carbohydrates. After all, the brain _did_ process on glucose. What better way than shoveling it down your throat? He had saved the strawberry for last, as he began eating the sweet, juicy fruit.

Filling sugar into his cup, he stirred it around. Matsuda was in the other room going through evidence with Chief Yagami and Kaze. Ah, yes, he would have to give them alias soon. Soon enough would be alright with him, but maybe after he had finished his sugary drink. He was parched.

* * *

><p>And the plan goes into action ^D^ . I have no words nor do I have any more ideas. I actually do have another one up my sleeve, but it's a bit.. loose. Oh well, enjoy the night my lovlies! ... You can probably expect a chapter randomly after this or tomorrow however. -_- I'm fizzing out, I need a cookie.<p> 


	4. Messy Black Hair

Alright. Here's a new chapter to TPY. This is the one I accidentally wrote before L's filler. -_-'

Review Reply:)

**twilightfen - **Thanks for the review. Yes, there is not that much information on the character's, moreover it's just L's thoughts. I didn't have a faint idea on what to do for having the surveillance camera's and wire taps removed, so that chapter practically came out of the blue. Ah, yeah, the whole atheist thing. I had only guessed that 'cause how he had fallen out of his chair (poor L), stating "Are we supposed to believe in shinigami?" or something along the lines like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor any character's within it. I do however own the OC character's and anything that was not inside the manga/anime. All right's go towards their respected owners.

.. I'm staring at food in a video. Literally. -_- Now I want a chicken sandwich. Oh, sorry for late upload I guess. -_-'

* * *

><p>She sat on a high chair sipping at her orange juice. She was on her laptop (when was she not?) typing away. She heard the front door open and close and the shuffling of feet. Remaining silent so she could focus, her father walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Jace." he said, pulling out the orange juice carton. She waved a 2-finger salute to state she acknowledged him. He sat across from her, as he sipped his orange juice is silence. The only sound was the outdoors and the typing on her laptop.

She looked up confused, "Do you need something, dad?" He only shrugged, finishing the juice. Placing the cup in the sink, he sat across from her again. She shut her laptop, "Dad, do you need anything?" she managed to keep a leveled voice, hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"I think so. You should attend a university! Like... To-Oh University." he smiled. It was actually creepy. She raised an eyebrow at his antics, he was never this... happy. It scared her.

"I don't think I need to. You've already did that to Me." she muttered, pointing at degrees. She dragged a bag of chips with her to the floor. She sat next to the glass door, watching outside. Her father thought of another way to get there...

"I already got you a tour!" he smiled satisfactory, knowing she couldn't turn something down when it's been placed in already. He watched her reaction, as she pressed her forehead to the glass. "You're going to leave a smudge on that." he stated, not expecting her to hit her head. She had only shrugged, eating a chip, with half her face squished to the door.

"D'aw, dad... Do I have too?" she asked, peeling her face off the door. He nodded a wry grin on his face. It reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was quite frightening in fact. He had left with the same grin on his face, only having to remove it as soon as he exited. It was then replaced by a tired, firm line.

Weekend had come faster than she had anticipated. As she made it to the University, she noticed a face she hadn't hoped to see in a while - making that forever. Light Yagami. She always got a bad vibe from him, even when she was little. She had always ditched him for Sayu claiming it was 'cooties', sadly, that would not work now. She plastered a fake smile on, making her way to Light.

"Hey, Light, long time no see, huh?" she asked in disbelief, how could she stand her own ground against someone she truly despised. He looked up smiling, it faltered when he saw who it was, but it grew again. She was confused at the sudden action, confused of how he hadn't been able to keep his cool for a mere second.

"Hi Jace, it has been a long time! How are you?" he smiled. She shrugged, as they walked. "Oh, well, that's great!" He smiled another cheesy smile. She couldn't help but glare inside, and mentally curse her father. He began talking about the University as they began walking.

She blanked out ignoring whatever he had said. It frightened her at how 'perfect' he seemed to be on campus. It was... strange. Odd enough, it was very strange. She turned to look at the boy; he had stopped and was smiling at her as if to say, 'are you going to answer any time?'. Impatient, are we?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, breaking out of her silent trance. He looked irritated, but kept the façade going.

"Oh, I said, how do you like the place?" he smiled, as they started walking again. She shrugged, sure it was a nice place, but she preferred staying at home rather than having to keep on moving, like at a campus or university.

"Oh... Uh, it sounds great!" she lied coolly. He smiled in satisfaction, as they walked again to tour the more sport-like areas.

She noticed a boy with messy black hair lurking around. She couldn't help but feel a sudden attraction to him... He looked right into her eyes...

_Those eyes... Those eyes, where have I seen those before? _She asked shocked. Light said something about tennis, so she had to jerk her head towards him. She smiled and nodded, turning back to look for the black void and the messy hair. She gave up, unable to find him, she sighed.

Light hadn't noticed her change in emotion (or he had, but was do egotistic to care [he always did come off cocky].) and was rambling on about tennis. She sighed, not wanting to listen to him drone on and on about sport.

"Hey Light, is this tour almost over?" she asked impatiently. He stopped in his tracks, looking at his watch. He looked behind him then at me with a sick, twisted smile. She looked at him confused; first he was all "peppy cheerleader" to "Snow White's Step-mom".

"Huh, time goes by quickly! Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to run!" he waved as he walked off.

She sighed under her breath walking forwards, noticing the messy black hair; she jerked her heads towards him. He was sitting in a crouched position, eating a cake. He was watching her (from what she could tell) with great interest. Her head cocked to the side, watching him. He obviously liked strawberry cake; she could tell by the way he ate it.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her, as he emptied his plate. She tilted her head to the side, as if it were a game. He tilted his the other way, acknowledging that she noticed his presence. She stared at him, not moving a bit, until someone bumped into her.

"Ah, sorry." he mumbled, moving on his merry way. She shook her head, _Rude are we? _She scowled at the direction of the rude man. When a hand was offered to her, she gratefully took it standing. She thanked the person, looking up, only to see the messy-haired boy. Her breath hitched, he was more… _beautiful_, up close.

* * *

><p>And I decided to end it there, because I'm that kind of person. -_- I really, really do not know what to do next. *sigh* .- Bye, Lovelies. ^D^<p> 


	5. Ryuga Hideki

Alright, next chapter! This one is labeled "Ryuga Hideki". And to those of you stuck in the world of Death Note, no. Not the famous super-star.

**Review Reply!  
>LawlietLover - <strong>Aha, thank-you. ^-^**  
><strong>**twilightfen - **Yes, I found that weird. I mean, L's not weird, you wanna see weird? Look at a panda with make-up.. Actually, that's kinda cool. Eh, at first, Light seemed okay "normal". Then it hit me like a wall of bricks, - creep -.

Augh! Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own the character's within. I do however own my OC's and a tube of sparkles. All right's go to their respected owners.

And the chapter begins. 0_0 The tube of sparkles fell into my hair. -_-

* * *

><p>Personally, when I thought I'd meet my other half, I hadn't expected it to be in a cliché type of way. Like for example, something happens to the guygirl and the other half goes and helps. Neither had I expected him to look so... quaint, not quaint in a horrible way but... beautifully quaint. Like a piece of art, with lots of meaning/potential behind it.

I felt oddly dizzy; maybe I had hit my head on the sidewalk. As I tried to comprehend what had just happened, I noticed his lips moving, but no words came out. I couldn't bring up the voice to ask him what had he said, but I had managed to open my mouth halfway, struggling to talk.

Everything came back in a rush, as if a bomb had been dropped and the whole scenario of your senses coming back to you.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, his looks plain, but obviously showing a bit of sympathy within it. I managed a small nod, before shutting my mouth closed again. His hand was by his side again, his other thumb in his mouth as he stared intensely at me. "Are you sure? You managed to hit your head on the concrete."

So that's the dull aching in the back of my head. "Uh... Yeah. I'm cool." I said, probably making myself sound dumb. He nodded, watching my every move. He reminded me of a hawk, not those old hawks - okay, but a hawk. Moreover, a cute hawk, like... a baby one.

"I'm Ryuga Hideki." he said, waiting for me to introduce myself. I mentally rushed, trying to remember my own name in front of him. It was quite hard after all; I was standing in front of my half.

"O- Oh, I'm Jace Kaze." I said, after having to go through a long line of memories to remember it. He nodded again, before bringing up the same question he had asked before introducing himself.

"Are you sure? You seem to be having trouble remembering things. You may have hit your head harder than you thought." he said, not making any sudden movements. She shrugged, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Ryuga, I'm fine." she muttered, "Don't you have some place to be?" she asked. Sure, she wanted him to stick around and learn more about him, but she was worn out. Light had probably taken her all around campus.

He looked at the time, nodding. "Thank you for that reminder. It was nice meeting you, Jace." he said, keeping the non-emotional facade on. She shrugged.

"I guess, bye Ryuga... Will I see you again? New friends I tend to make stray away from Me." she said casually, as he stared at her. She waited patiently for an answer, hoping they would meet together sometime.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." with a wave, he darted off to probably catch his ride. She thought of those eyes, trying to remember where she had seemed them before... Curse her memory!

As she walked home in silence, pardoning the normal everyday routines, she remembered where she had seen those eyes. Those eyes haunted her some nights...

_She was sitting Indian-style on the floor. Papers strewn across the room, she stared in front of her. There sat a crouching boy, with an intense stair and bed-head type of hair. _

_"Why?" was the only word that had emerged from her mouth. She was confused, she didn't know this boy, and neither did she know anything about what was going on. The boy tilted his head, shrugging._

_"It was necessary." was all he had said. The way he had said it, so plain, it angered her. She hated being angry, but when someone fueled it..._

_"Don't give me that kind of answer! You know you didn't have to! I even gave you my life!" she yelled at him. He remained still, not moving a muscle to yell back at her or of any sort. That only angered her more._

_"Yes, but I didn't need It." he said, not wanting to engage into a word-war. She fumed, standing up staring at him. Her odd purple-like eyes glared the boy down; he didn't dare move, knowing it would only encourage her more._

_"To hell with that! You were dying! Why wouldn't you take it! I would still be breathing! It's not like I'd die..." she said the word 'die' softly, not wanting to touch the sharp subject. He looked at her._

_He immediately switched subjects, not wanting her to press further into the cold fire. "You want to know why I did it?" he asked again, this time, his voice hoarse as if recalling a tragic memory in time._

_"Y- Yes, I've been asking you for so long now..." she stated, dropping the argument as if it never existed. He stared at her intensely before answering._

_"Because-"_

She couldn't recall the rest of the memory, as she pushed open the door to the house. She could only remember those eyes, those eyes which bored into her own. She noticed her dad sitting on the couch, watching television. She threw her coat on the hanger before making her way to the stairs.

"How was it?" he asked, hoping the plan was executed perfectly. She only shrugged, her halo glimmering softly and her wings tiredly flapping.

"It was alright." she said, "I'm going to go to my room, I'm pooped." and with that, she went up to her room. Dropping her messenger bag on the floor, she flopped unto her bed.

"... Who are you Ryuga?" she yawned, falling asleep. She loved sleep, even if it was only for a minute. It was the only place she could escape to, from the horrors of the world. But it had its disadvantages

Because right behind her back, Light and Ryuga (or L) were planning to use her as bait or something else of the sort. The worst part was, she was in the middle of the battlefield, as they were preparing to drop MOAB's.

* * *

><p>For those of you who do not know what MOAB's are, it stands for Mother of All Bomb's. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, it looks a bit longer than the first I had wrote. Or I could just be hallucinating. Well, ... Bye, Lovelies. ^-^<p> 


	6. Right Into Your Hands

Oh my goodness. ^-^ Hi there. I know this may be just a tad late. -_-'

**Review Reply:D  
>twlightfen - <strong>Thank you! I inspired you? You've inspired me to write this chapter! Aha, seriously though, that means a lot! ^-^

If it is needed, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note nor any characters within it. I do however own this can of whip cream. All rights go towards their respected owners.

PLEASE DON'T FEEL OFFENDED! -_- A TEENY BLONDE OFFENSE IN HERE!

* * *

><p>And of course, waking up the next morning, she found her father to have enrolled her into To-Oh without her permission. With no obligation to neglect the offer, she sat down and ate at the crisp toast. She was thinking over, confused, fumbling over her thoughts. Each thought seemed to collide with one another, puzzle pieces fitting and not fitting.<p>

Why would her father want her to go to a college? A few months back, he had stated that he was pleased and she didn't have to attend a university or anything of such sort. Now, he was jumping all around Japan, dragging her in tow to every place or thing he said she didn't have to go to or do. This was a total twist bender. Then there was the fact that 'Ryuga' had been there so quickly when she fell, and how Light was acting so conspicuous.

It was almost as if the whole ordeal had been planned. She paused at the thought, looking at the missing puzzle pieces. Maybe it had been planned... She gawked at her toast, of course! Her father has been acting so energized since earlier this week. He was never this energized unless they were getting somewhere on the Kira Case, but according to her evidence picked up by the hints laid around her, it was highly unlikely.

Then who was it who had bumped into her? She did remember the voice, turning towards one of her dad's photos which showed his colleagues, she noticed Matsuda... Her eyes widened, Matsuda!

Matsuda had bumped into her! Matsuda was working under Soichoro Yagami and her father... Yagami... Light Yagami's father! She growled at her ignorance of not being able to pick this up earlier. Of course she had been set up, but would that have meant she was suspected as Kira?

She sat back down, not even realizing she stood up due to her small adrenaline rush. Sighing she rested her forehead against her palm; it was cool, just the way she wanted. Her thoughts drifted back to Ryuga, who was he anyway? It couldn't just be a small coincidence that she had a small dream about him, nether less he was her half?

She sighed; this was too much for her. Her head was pounding, and she could feel the blood rushing through her head. Deciding it would be for the best to take a small walk/jog, she got up from the table to go change. She had settled with jeans and a graphic shirt, as she threw her pajamas into the hamper.

She made her way towards the door, checking for her phone and keys. She opened the door, a surge of cool air hitting her head. Taking in the smells, she began to walk towards downtown, knowing it wasn't that long of a walk. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the Kira case, considering everyone was chattering amongst themselves about it.

She froze in the middle of the sidewalk - she had been playing right into _his _hands.

"Damn... Damn you, L." she muttered, turning only to catch a glimpse of Aizawa. She froze midway, and turned back around, turning a sharp left into an alley way. She veered right, ducking under a trashcan.

She heard Aizawa's footsteps pass by her, "I lost her..." he was muttering. So she was being trailed, by the great L himself. That only confirmed her suspicions that she was suspected as Kira. She thought for a moment, when Ryuga Hideki came into her head. Ryuga clashed with L, a great barrier torn down in her mind.

She stood up, turning towards her house. It seemed eerily silent, like in those cheesy horror movies where the blonde bimbo (Please read A/N at bottom... or top...) walks into a room when everybody goes 'no!' and she gets murdered. It wouldn't happen to her, but there were other possibilities.

Entering the house, she dropped her bag, making sure to make a loud noise. When no other sounds were heard, she kept her suspicions up as she went into her room. Finding nothing, and finding that she had panicked over nothing, she sighed.

_Out of all people... All of them... my half has to be the one who thinks of me as a mass murderer? _she thought to herself grimly, before rolling unto her side. _Well, he can think all he wants! I'll be the one to prove myself, I'm not Kira! _She sat up pulling her laptop on.

Maybe a survivor in the middle of the battlefield had her perks. But there were still downfalls... But maybe she could bring those percentages down by a little...

She clicked on the first link, smiling victoriously to herself.

L/or one of his Alias POV

"I lost her..." Aizawa mumbled, not wanting to be shamed by Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki remained silent, pondering on his side of the line. Aizawa grew more fearful of the whim chance that Ryuzaki might lash out at him like he did calmly to Matsuda. He wasn't though.

"That's alright. You may return to headquarters." Ryuzaki said in his most dull voice. Aizawa hung up, content of his reaction. Releasing a small sigh he never knew he held, he called a taxi, returning to the hotel.

Ryuzaki looked at his cup of tea. The sugar wasn't satisfying him today, which was quite odd. He had always been fine with the large amount of sugar. He had eaten as much as he desired, but there was still that small tug in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Being a world-class detective meant he had to have some PhD's. He had his in every category ranging from English to Medical. He, of course, had the medical license.

Even with all the training, the symptom wasn't one he was familiar with. He took note that he should ask Watari later. He then thought over when Aizawa said he lost her... That meant she knew he was trailing her. Her chances of Kira had just risen by another percent, but then again... she was a very isolated person, meaning she saw someone tailing her and panicked.

This whole case was catching up to Ryuzaki, or it was just the sugar. Setting his cup down, the small tug at his stomach pulled a bit. It hurt a bit at his chest, was it the work of Kira? No, it couldn't be, no one knew his name besides Watari. The chances of that was less than 1%... then one word glued him to his spot.

"Watari? I may need your assistance." Ryuzaki asked, trying to stay calm. It couldn't be... Especially after one meeting, it was clearly impossible. Plus, it would only jeopardize the case, meaning why he didn't attach to anybody.

But based on what had just happened... there was an 8% chance it was happening.

* * *

><p>I'm evil. Very, very evil. :) Anyways, please don't be offended at the blonde bimbo comment, it was the only comment I could think of on the spot... And there's this one that doesn't fit very well in this chapter. It'll have to wait until the Yotsuba episode! (which I have not been able to deem that I have watched it). Anyways, creative criticismreviews are appreciated! ^-^ I love getting reviews, even if it's a mean one. That's how mental I am. Bye Lovelies!


	7. Date?

Alright, I'm going to post this early because I do not want to have to go through the trouble of having to do it while I'm at the New Year's Party (I tend to do that... I like silence more than the shouts and hoots of party-goers.)

**Review Replies! :o - Look! It's bold!  
>twilightfen -<strong> Yes, I do enjoy your reviews, as well as others. But I look forward to seeing a comment. ^-^ That's great! I'll be sure to check it out while I'm at it too! **  
>LawlietLove -<strong> Yeah, I realize I place it at least every night (I live Pacific Time). Thanks. I'm updating now. :D

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Death Note. Or any character's _in_ Death Note. I do own some _out _of it though *Evil Penguin Here*.

And the infamous story goes on! ^-^

You know what I love? Episode 15 - Wager, when L's all.

"Oh, Yagami-Kun!" smiley face "Konichiwa." :l plain face. - Yes, I'm too pumped with sugar to be thinking straight.

Guess what?

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

><p>She sighed, as she pulled on her flats. She waved a 'bye' to her father, as she left for To-Oh University. The day had passed along smoothly, better than she had imagined. As she sat on a ledge in a tree, she began reading the Hunger Games. One of her "friends" who worked at the book store recommended it. It was a nice story with a great plot about the districts, that she became absorbed into it.<p>

She hadn't even noticed "Ryuga" and Light walking by until she heard a girl's squeal saying "Light!" Looking up, she saw that girl... What was it, Misa Amane? Yes, that may be it. She hoped neither of them in the trio noticed her, for they might drag her along as well. Inwardly smiling, she watched a group form around the three, blocking their view in the peripheral vision from her.

It was perfect for a chance of escape. Until another loud squeal came out.

"Hey, who touched my butt?" Misa asked shocked, as was Jace, as she noticed Ryuga with his hand up. She was turned to him, her face pure shock, and the crowd just wanting to catch a glimpse of Misa. She had a perfect view, being up in the tree, considering she was of higher elevation then them.

"How disgraceful! I can't forgive anyone who would take advantage of this situation." Ryuga said, walking or... skipping, I guess, around in the little circle formed around them. She held back a snicker at how he was acting when it was him who did it all along... Then again, he could be trying to act 'normal'... "I'll find the culprit."

Misa began laughing, her hand covering her mouth. It was pretty funny, she had to admit. "Ryuga! You're so funny!" Misa giggled, along with the crowd who were laughing too. She didn't dare laugh, not wanting to be caught up in a tree. She was unsure of the rules, and whether or not they were allowed atop the nature.

A strict lady, possibly Misa's manager, came forward grabbing Misa. She was angry at her and stalked off with Misa in tow. The crowd had dispersed as Misa left, leaving only Ryuga and Light. Ryuga was in his standard question mark (?) like position, as Light watched Misa wave. They both went opposite ways, which was good for her. Neither noticed her and she was free to escape.

Scaling down the tree, she noticed Light opening his phone, possibly sending a text or calling someone. She shrugged it off, as she went towards the main building, staying farther away from Ryuga, not ready to be approached by him. She stuck to the trees, when Ryuga handed Light a phone. She entered the building but not before catching a few words.

"Misa Amane has just been taken into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."

She froze, would that mean she wasn't a suspect anymore? ... _Only time could tell_, she thought, hoping she wouldn't be suspected anymore. She pushed open the doors letting the AC engulf her, content on pushing anything involving the Kira Case away for the short amount of time with seat-work.

The day passed through nicely, this put her at home with nothing to do. Her phone vibrated, which was an odd case, as she picked it up. It was from Ryuga. The text read, _"How would you like to meet up with me at the Bakery?"_

How had he gained her number? She didn't recall handing it out to him. She only replied with a, "_Alright. When and where?"_He replied almost instantly, which frightened her just a bit. Standing up grabbing her coat, she noticed the window blowing some cool air in. Shutting it, she exited the house for the second time that day to meet Ryuga at the bakery.

As she entered, she found him sitting in a corner booth with a plate of sweets and a cup of coffee/tea. She sat herself across from him, accepting the silence. He broke the silence with a small hello. She did vice versa, completely betraying her mind and answering him.

"Would you like to get some sweets?" he offered, pointing at the display. She only shook her head, her churning stomach not ready to accept anything with him near. They both remained silent, until he brought up a topic most have been droning on about. "What are your thoughts on Kira?"

She could only shrug, not really liking this Kira figure. "I'm not sure. I'd say I'm in between. What he's doing is great, but the way he's doing it is horrid. He may be ridding the world of criminals, using justice as a cover-up, but its still murder. Plus, the world is imperfect, without crime justice wouldn't be needed..." she thought of adding another sentence, "Then everyone would fear of imperfection. Knowing if they mess up, they themselves could be killed."

He was listening intently at her little sermon. She finished it and only shrugged at him with a "what are yours?" He came out with an answer similar but different from hers'. She only nodded as they continued the little gathering in silence. She remembered how he had sent a text to her...

"Ryuga, how did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you." she said, confused. He looked at her with a straight face, which sort-of broke her a little. She watched as he came out with a perfect answer.

"That is why we have the internet." he stated, finishing his coffee. She visibly paled; her number was on the internet? Who would've posted it, nobody socially active knew her number...

"O- Okay..." she mumbled confused. A beeping sound came from Ryuga's pocket; he fished out his phone, holding it out in a peculiar way. He said a few things she caught, but she was too busy trying to catch the culprit who posted her number online.

"I'm sorry. I have to cancel this date. I must be going now." he said standing up from his crouching position. He paid for the sweets he ate, when she realized he said date.

"D- Date?" she squeaked, her face possibly red by now. He looked at her confused, as if it were something normal. She gulped down the other squeaks that threatened to hop out.

"Isn't that what you'd call that? A date? We had arranged on meeting each other at this specific place." he said calmly, not flushing like she was. She could only cough and let her bangs cover her eyes embarrassed.

"I g-guess. Bye Ryuga..." she mumbled, hoping to get away from the area. She didn't leave without the last word though, probably nobody left with the last word when with him.

"Good bye, Jace." he said formally, waiting for his car. She didn't stop to see what he drove off in, but made her way home in a hurry. That may have been the most embarrassing time of her life. She trudged into the house, the word date running through her he meant the date-date thing? Like... What socially active teenagers did?

L/Ryuzaki/Ryuga POV

He couldn't help but find himself smiling as he sat in the back of the car. Watari drove on, not wanting to interrupt L's smiling-fit. L smiled, trying to break it down, but ended up smiling even more.

"Ryuzaki, if you do not mind me to question your smiling fit. Why are you smiling so contently?" Watari asked, a grin playing at his lips. L only smiled at him happily, he was smiling. Smiling like he had never smiled before.

"I'm happy." was all he said, as he smiled. They pulled into the hotel, Ryuzaki still smiling, the little tug at the bottom of his stomach... or heart... warm as it could ever be.

* * *

><p>I decided to do something I wanted to do. After this.<p>

**New Years.  
><strong>

Matsuda and Misa were chanting until New Year's. There was only 5 minutes left. Misa being her impatient self was latched to Light, wanting that midnight kiss.

"4 minutes!" Matsuda shouted gleefully. Jace's eyebrow rose at him, he was acting childish. As she wrote 2 things on her New Year's resolution list, she noticed L writing on his too.

"What'd you write down?" L asked her, hoping she would answer. She shrugged, looking down at her list. She placed the purple pen on the hard-wood table as she picked the thin paper up.

"Well, I put - Nope. It might not come true if I tell you." she stuck her tongue out at him childishly as he pouted. Misa and Matsuda shouted "3 minutes!" and Misa was looking up at Light stars in her eyes.

"That's untrue." L said, reaching out for her paper. Eyes widening, she pulled back at the speed of lightning, her paper at her chest. She glared at his hand, which was there mid-air where her paper was. "I only want to see what your resolution was. Don't act childish."

"No way! I won't show you mine! Ask Matsuda for his!" she said, her glare's daggers piercing into L's eyes. He shrugged looking at his paper.

"Fine then, I won't show you mine." he said, looking at the paper with interest. That was enough to get her on his drift, looking at his paper then jerking her head towards hers' she relented.

"Fine. But only at midnight." she mumbled, looking at the clock. Only 2 minutes to go, picking up the pen hoping she could cross what she had written, L took the pen.

"Meaning you cannot change anything." he said, smiling an innocent smile. She glared at him as there was 1 minute left. He only smiled at her childishly, his second friend. He capped the pen and set it on the table, while Misa was cheering.

"10! 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..."

At one, both L and Jace exchanged papers. Misa and Light kissed (it was mostly Misa, having forced Light). As did other couples. As Jace looked at L's her face paled, of course it would have _this_ on it. L's face paled visible as well. Then a small blush was on both cheeks having read the second thing.

"That's a quite interesting resolution." L said standing, letting the paper drop. She shrugged.

"As was yours too." she smirked, letting his drop unto the floor. The 2 exited the room leaving the couples with their intimate moments. The 2 papers lay there side by side.

L's: 1. Catch Kira 2. Take any cautions to prove to Jace that I'm _.  
>Jace's: 1. Kick L's ass for believing I was Kira. 2. Love.<p>

**Fin.**

I'm completely evil. Fill in L's blank. Jace's is _'Love'_ only for a reason. :) Ahaha, happy new year's everyone! Have a prosperous/fruitful year!

I'm just going to add more here, it said 1,959 words. I want to make it to 2,000. It may be the largest document I've made. Yay, 2,137! ^-^


	8. Of Course

**Please read A/N (right below this).**

****Well, anyways, my school's starting back up again and I go in tomorrow (Tuesday, January 3.) Sad enough, I'm not sure _when_ I'll be able to post and when I'll even be on the computer.

I will try to compromise a schedule of how and when I'll upload. So if I don't upload normally like I do (which has already been disfigured, apologies), then expect it within the next 2 days.

This chapter, I find a aggravating one, it's currently nagging at my head. I'm watching Moon Shiner's on Discovery Channel and watching Tobuscus (TOBUSCUS! or TobyGames) on YouTube. Aha, I love Toby. ^-^, so excuse me if I bring in anything related to it. The reviews and disclaimer are next.

**Review Reply!  
>theawesomesarah -<strong> Aha, thank you. I'm updating now ^-^. And yes, smiling L is so cute. :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly. Happily, I do own a pair of pajamas with a old-font (L's font) L printed in the corner of my shirt. Bwaha. All rights go towards their respected owners!

I'm a butt. I realize that.** -_- **And chapter 8: "Of Course." *Dramatic Penguin Here* I guess this happens when Misa Amane and Light Yagami are still in containment. As well as Soichoro Yagami. Day 3/4. I'm not sure, didn't pay attention.

* * *

><p>Jace didn't mind the upcoming weekend, but couldn't help but feel chills down her spine. Staring at the key in her hand, she unlocked the front door of her house. It was relatively empty of people, but her father was seated at the rolling chair in front of a desktop computer.<p>

She slipped the silver key into her jean's pocket, and set her bag on the couch. Her father had stopped using the computer, and was smiling at her standing up. She looked at him confused, but stayed silent not wanting to ruin his mood. It was times like this she thought he was bipolar or something.

"Hey J! We should go out tonight!" her dad smiled, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car. She was petrified by now, _J? Since when was I referred to as a letter? _She asked herself. She was strapped into the passenger seat, and before she could object, he placed a mask over her eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked, not able to see anything. It was pitch black by then, and she was a bit frightened. He didn't reply for a good amount of time, so she just went with the thought that he was concentrating on the road before them.

"I want to keep it a surprise, _J_. Duh!" he said in a 'why not?' tone. Her wings felt cramped underneath the seat belt. She couldn't even see her halo, which was an odd occasion. She sighed and remained silent; this was quite conspicuous of her father. He had latched her unto the seat tightly and had blindfolded her.

She heard the turning of keys, and the ignition of the car dying. She strained her ears to listen for any other hints of what her father was planning. She felt something cold latch unto both her wrists, confused she tried to look into the direction of her father. Her head was turned back to where she was facing.

"It's just a part of the fun, J! Relax!" he said in an easy-go way. It seemed as if he was a juvenile teenager once again. She remained silent, not understanding what was going on. Her fingers trailed over the other part of the metal, it circled around her wrist like a cuff...

It was a hand-cuff! Her father was arresting her! He had been acting like this so she would remain calm and wouldn't resist it. She inwardly groaned; her finger's twitching a bit. She was already itching to get out of the cuffs, but she wasn't sure when she would.

"Alright, we're here, Jace. Just sit." Ryou Kaze said in a more serious tone. She could feel herself pushed unto a chair, though the touch was gentle, it seemed forced. She remained silent, and heard the click of a door. They had entered a building? She was off today.

She sat there for a small amount of time, though it seemed like a year to her, until a synthetic voice blared into the room. She sucked in air, prepared to talk to him. _Life could be deceiving_, she thought grimly.

"Eclipse-Jace Kaze." the synthetic voice blared out again. She looked up towards the direction of the voice. She stared at it - or the wall, most-likely, before answering the voice.

"Aha, yes, L?" she asked sarcasm filled into her voice.

...

The Task Force gasped in surprise. How did she know that it was L? L, however, remained calm and ignored the small, confused stares of the Task Force. He pressed the button once again, staring at the girl who stared into the camera.

"Are you Kira?" he asked, the synthetic covering his real voice still. He could hear her scoff, and watched her as she shrugged her shoulders. It seemed as if she was saying, 'I don't know' or just trying to relieve something.

"Huh, I don't know." she said, sarcastically, "What are your thoughts on it, oh, mighty king?" Ryou Kaze knuckles were turning white by now, as he stared into the screen. It was obvious he was hoping that L's deductions were incorrect.

"So you're admitting your Kira?" L asked, playing a small mental game with her. A small line was at her lips, as she only blew hair away from her face. L waited patiently but impatiently for his answer.

"No. I'm just wondering how you came to it that I was a mass-murderer Kira." she only said, waiting for her answer. L decided it would be best she didn't know much about it, so he switched subjects.

"Admit you are Kira, and I can lessen the charges." was all he said.

She didn't have to break or anything. She didn't even move a muscle as she leaned forward as much as she could towards something. She stared directly at it through her blind-fold, staring it down.

"If I admitted anything, no charges would be needed. My answer is a firm no, so I suspect to be contained in this... cell, I guess, until your suspicions are confirmed." she said, venom seething through her words. It hurt her little to say such things, but the truth was only spoken.

"Very well." Ryuzaki/L shut off his microphone, sitting back into his chair. All four screens by now were occupied, Misa in the top left, Light in the top right, Eclipse-Jace in the bottom left, and Soichoro Yagami on the bottom right.

Each suspects (and father) were stubborn. None daring to follow L's orders. Each of them claiming themselves not as Kira, but framed some way or another. The killings were stopping when each of them were in containment, ending when Light was put in. Jace was put in only to confirm or decline their suspicions.

But soon, one way or another, one would slowly break into small pieces, claiming themselves as Kira. L would wait as long as it would take, to prove it.

* * *

><p>This chapter is basically a <strong>FAIL<strong>. I had no ideas except for putting Jace into confinement then... All's blank. Maybe I'll get inspiration again soon. ^-^ Bye Lovelies. See you soon... (urgh, school).


	9. Kira Case

Anyways, does anyone feel like FF has froze? I dunno, feels that way to me. But the world is spinning, so... *Dramatic Penguin Here* Mm, I just died. Homework is holding me hostage, help!

AHHH I'M SO SORRY! -_- *Long Face*

This is chapter of TPY, following after Jace was put in containment. I'm tired today, today was a very dramatic day. So, warning - Rated IDK for Randomness.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Death Note. Rights go towards respected owners.

A little of bad words.

* * *

><p>She sat in the chair, her wings cramped. She blew more hair away from her lips, seeing as it annoyed her. Her eyes were itching, they hadn't removed the blindfold, and she feared for what would come next. Hearing her name with a synthetic voice again, she moped.<p>

Over the past few days/weeks she had come to the conclusion that she officially couldn't trust L/Ryuga. He may have been her half, but that didn't mean she would bend anything just to comply with him. Her stomach rumbled softly, she knew it had been more than 2 days, for she was starving.

Hearing a small click, a synthetic voice came out into the room once again. She rolled her eyes underneath the fold, not wanting to deal with his constant persistence for her to reveal that she is Kira. She wasn't, so she hadn't yet- nor would she ever, actually. Sighing, she clicked her tongue waiting for his pestering words.

"Miss Jace. I would like to speak to you outside your confinement." she was shocked, was she hearing right? She could hear the shuffling of footsteps, and a faint click was followed. Feeling something fall off her face, she opened her eyes only to meet a bright light. Blinking, the light had dimmed down to reveal a smiling man.

He went to remove the cuffs around her hands, as she remained silent. She felt like a child, having to be handled this way. She stood up, stretching, and then sent a grateful smile at the man. He nodded at her, holding his arm out as an escort.

It was quite awkward, but she accepted the silence until they reached a room. The man pushed open the door, and she noticed "Ryuga" as he was, slouching in a chair. She stood there, waiting for any sounds or movements.

"Ah, sit down, Jace." he said, turning towards her. She ached, but stayed poise, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. She stared at the couch before turning back to him.

"Ryuga?" she yelped, pointing a finger accusingly at him. She decided to go with the 'I'm not a smart-ass' facade, and not the 'I knew it'. He seemed to have seen through this however, and sighed.

"There's no need to play games, Miss Jace, I realize you know I am L by now." he said, sipping at his tea, "But please refrain from calling me that. I'd like it if you referred to me as Ryuzaki instead." she sighed, pulling her hand to her side.

"Alias..." she mumbled, "Well, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked remaining standing. He didn't question her actions, but instead dove straight for the heart. He looked at her, observing her movements before speaking.

"I ... believe you're not Kira." he said, turning his head towards the screen as if embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow, was he egotistic such as? Or was it just normal for him to admit he was wrong. "I was wrong, I apologize."

Though his voice was monotone, and didn't really sound believable, but she took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. Sighing, she only nodded allowing him to speak again. While he spoke, she let her wings stretch out, fluttering behind her.

Papers behind her flipped, and she turned to look at them, a faint trace of blush on her cheeks. Damn! She didn't mean to flap that strong. L- Ryuzaki looked at the papers confused, the air conditioning wasn't on and none of the windows were open (which he preferred).

"Well, yes, will you help me?" he asked, looking at her. She shrugged, taking a few moments to think it over. She was also thinking about the risks, and how her secret could get out...

"I guess. But does that mean I have to go by an alias? And am I free to... you know... go? Or do I have to stay here, trapped." she asked, hoping Jace was good enough. He looked at her, thinking over it. He paused, before speaking.

"If you would like to. I would prefer it, but if you do not, please do not hand out your whole name." he said, giving her a limited amount of freedom with that. "You'll be staying here, however, under surveillance. We'll be moving to a permanent base soon, and you'll be able to preoccupy your own floor there. For now, you'll remain in one of the room's here, all your necessities have already been taken care of."

Watari, who she had learned was his name, came back to escort her to her room. As they walked along the halls, she couldn't help but think; _this is going to be one hell of a case._

* * *

><p>I can't... write... anymore... I just can't. I'm so sorry.. -_- I'm to tired to even lift another finger. I blame my school! *Terror* Bye, Lovelies.<p> 


	10. one thing after another

I can't believe I even have a ounce of courage to come back since January and write up a chapter then post it online. I'm serious. I didn't even think I had it in me. I'm so-so sorry that I never updated. Please, please don't kill me with your Death Notes.

- 2nd A/N of after trying to do this chapter in February.

On a more exciting note, I'M BAAAACK! I would sent attack dogs on myself for being gone for sooo long. No spellcheck, sorry. ): On a lighter note, I am up and ready for updating! *salute* By the way, would anyone mind if I went back and edited the chapters before this so they correspond correctly?

**Replying to the last Reviews from Chapter 9:  
>Torixxx3 - <strong>I like your username. Would you kill me if I stole it? (Kidding, I would never do that). Nope, and I'll probably go into detail later. :3  
><strong>LawlietLover - <strong>I know, but it's not just school (*cough* I'm a bit of a trouble-maker).

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would be alive, and I would be hugging Near to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Another day in the world of the Task Force + L + Jace. Doesn't that seem wonderful? Not really, I thought that all this detective things were fun. They made it look easy on TV, but I'm just way off. We're just sitting there going over evidence, watching Misa Amane, Light Yagami, and Mr. Yagami. But he was pulled out earlier and is stayin out, I think L wanted to talk to him. I'm not complaining, but it's not fun. This is super duper hard, L makes it look easy. Heck, my dad makes it look easy! But I didn't want to annoy anyone.<p>

I guess I'll just make my comment on how I'm doing around the place. Watari is really nice, he's sweet and will get me anything I ask for. And well, L. He's secretive like a hermit crab and won't open up to me. Talk about trying to get to know your other half. The Task Force is awesome, Matsuda is my best friend. Yep, I've made a best friend. He's clumsy, but he's a great friend! Super funny too, I don't know why the others look down upon him, he's sweet!

Then dad. He looked so stressed that he could die on the spot. I can only think that Kira and I are the cause of his stress. It scared me at how the bags underneath his eyes darkened more and more every day. Of course- "LET ME OUT!" Light shouted interrupting my train of thought. I was frightened by this sudden change of demeanor and of course 'jumped at least 3 feet into the air'. However, none of the Task Force flinched. I was in awe at how they could do that - I flinched at the tiniest of things! "Kaze!" Yagami shouted in panic as my father gripped his chest in pain. His head hit the carpeted floor making a dull thud. "Daddy!" I yelled getting up from my seat next to L. However, L grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me go towards him,"Let. Me. Go. Ryuzaki!" I shouted at him in a panicking state.

"Watari?" I asked in a small voice as the older man kneeled next to my father. "I'm afraid I can't feel his pulse. Ryou Kaze is dead." he stood up looking down.

**L: **He eyed Jace carefully as she stared at the lifeless body of Kaze lying there. She was numb and the last person to react out of the whole room. Yagami had tears pouring out of his eyes (as well as Matsuda), while Mogi and Aizawa looked at Jace sorrowfully. Suddenly, Jace's blood-curtling scream tore him out of his observation.

She dropped to the floor mournfully tears pouring out of her eyes. He knelt down next to her just in case she did something rash... But hesitantly, his arms made their way around her and cradled her as she sobbed mournfully. The room was filled with remorse over their dead comrade.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"He was a great man..." Light said as he stood next to Jace. They were attending her father's burial, L and Watari in disguise. It was only a few day after Misa and Light's departure from those horrid cells. L had put Jace to sleep so they could continue on with the plan. "He really was." Light closed his eyes, really sounding as if he was really remorseful.<p>

"Thanks." she said with a dull voice. "Will you be alright?" he asked looking at her. She shrugged carelessly looking at him,"I guess." she lied. The sunlight illuminated off of him making his hair a brownish red, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on his brown eyes. "Misa Misa's sorry about Jace's dad's death!" Misa said breaking the silence. "... I am too." Jace muttered staring at the grave in front of her. The epitaph read: '_To save your world you asked this man to die:  
><em>Would this man, could he see you now, ask why?<em>_

_— W. H. Auden_.'

"Jace. I will help you in any way to capture Kira. I know how much it must mean to you now. Can we work together to stop Kira?" Light asked smiling at her. She only shrugged, _Light, the only person we'll be chasing around is you. It'll be like a game of a dog trying to get his tail - only until you realize it's you have been chasing after yourself this whole_ _time, _she thought, her fist tightening. She hadn't noticed Misa glaring at her for Light's attention being directed at her only.

L sighed putting his hand on her shoulder,"Let's go back to HQ, shall we?" he asked, the chain connecting him to Light clinking.


	11. Baby Market

Yo :D I actually managed to update - again! I feel so bad ass! :) I actually feel accomplished even though it's 2 AM, I have school tomorrow, and several tests (which I am also cramming for [currently]). So before I shove a stick up my ass for being an idiot and not cramming, I'm going to post this! I managed to write this out in one night, and check it! (I know it's not perfect, but still...) The case is still not moving, well it is, but it's kind of progressing without Jace. Oh, now I know why I'm not cramming: 'Cause I love you guys and updated!

**Review Replying to the Sexy People Out There. :D  
><strong> **torixx3 - **Hm. I didn't really explain that. And it doesn't even work out here. I'll just explain it now like every idiot newb authoress! :D  
>Alright, the other half (L) will begin to see it within due time (but he won't be able to see it fully until she shows him). Since he's her half, he has the 'eyes' (no, not shinigami eyes) to see the wings overtime. Jace's father was able to see it, since he was also one of those halves (himxher_mom). Only time people will be able to see it if they are:<br>1) Shinigami.  
>2) Angel.<br>3) Other Half (I need a name for that -_-).  
>4) Or the angel (Jaceetc) allows it.

Does that make sense? :3 And is it really the first username compliment you've gotten? But it's so beast. xD (That must be awkward). :3 Thanks for the yummy review :)

**KiyUzumaki - **It's cool. It's cool. I got 'disconnected' from fanfiction for a while as well. :3 But I've been back (does that make sense?)! 9 chapters in 1 night? Your amazing. I shall give you a unicorn with sparkles and rainbow hair. (... I didn't steal it from MLP...) ... No copyright infringements needed... Aha ha ha... Anyways, it's good to have you back on the reviewing board! :D  
>Is it really original? Ha ha, I would of thought that the idea of whatever I'm throwing down here isn't. :D That's awesome. Thanks for the yummy review by the way^^;<p>

**Disclaimer: ***checks phone/email/watch* Nope, I still don't own Death Note (WHY?) and I still need to cram for math before 3 AM and get some sleep! 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<strong> Baby Market<strong> (Lame Ass Title, I know).  
>Words (without AN) - 2,157 - 2,160. Somewhere there.

* * *

><p>Sometimes life can be a pain in the ass. One day, it's horrible, second, it's fine, and then third, it throws you into a ditch. I don't know, but that might be just me. But, having everything thrown at you once is hard. Like, perhaps being put into a jail cell and taken out immediately, joining a Task Force, and then losing your father. Sometimes, I even wonder about my mental stability as to how I'm even making my way through each day. Perhaps, it's the folks around me. Matsuda, who always makes some slight attempt to cheer me up, Chief Yagami, who encourages me (along with Aizawa and Mogi). Then Misa, which I must say, she is actually very annoying but kind of fun to hang around (if you excused her third-person speaking and horrible grammar). Light and L are… getting along too, Light throwing the occasional 'are you okay?' and L just glancing at me from time to time.<p>

I merely reply to Light with a 'yes' and returned L's glances with a non-tolerating glare. Eventually, he would begin to stop glancing at me like I was suicidal and get back to the case. Surprisingly, everyone got over the death fast, some still hanging over it a little, but they kept their head in the game (unlike myself). "Miss Jace, would you like to go to the groceries with me? Perhaps get a little fresh air?" Watari asked me. He had put me in front of himself, taking it upon himself to care for me as his own. He could easily tell I was still mulling over my father's death – considering he was the only family I had left. "… No thank you, Watari. I believe I'll just lie down in bed." I said mumbling into my pillow. He didn't take that as an answer though.

"Come on, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping! It's a wonderful day to go out. Perhaps we can pick up some of the things you'd like to get as well!" he exclaimed pulling open my blinds. I shoved my head under my pillow to block out the sun's horrid light. "Now, young lady, you will be dressed and ready to go in 10 minutes otherwise I will drag you there myself. It is not healthy for someone as young as yourself to be lounging around all day like this." He scolded me. "I expect to see you downstairs, chipper and ready to go!" and with that, Watari left my room. I groaned even more at the fact I was now being forced to do things.

"Why?" I asked no one in particular, "I just want to be depressed for a few days and then get back to it." I reluctantly pulled myself out of the warm, comforting fortress of the bed and towards the bathroom. I rid the tangles out of my hair and splashed a bit of cold water unto my face. Looking up, I examined myself in the mirror. I had dark bags under my eyes which were quite similar to L's from my insomnia (which I get a lot due to stress), I was an unhealthy pale, and my eyes were hollow. Not in color, but void.

I trudged towards the closet, where I pulled out a pair of slacks and a tee-shirt. The tee-shirt was merely a shirt with a little panda on it. I pulled out my socks and slipped them on before pulling on my boots as well. "Miss Jace." Watari entered the room, "Oh, perfect! You're already prepared. Let's go." He smiled before tenderly pulling me after him. We rode down the elevator towards the lobby where we exited the stuffy hotel.

"Fresh air. Doesn't that feel much better than being confined into a small room like that?" he asked me, a grin resting on his lips. I only shrugged, "I guess." He frowned, "'I guess', is not going to take you anywhere in life, young lady." He motioned for me to follow after him – which of course I did, or else he would have to result in dragging me again – where we entered the garage. He pulled out the sleek, shiny black car where I sat in shotgun.

"The park isn't far from here, is it not?" I asked quietly, observing my surroundings. Watari shook his head, "No, not at all. It's quite a short drive from the hotel and back. Why? Would you like to go to the park?" he asked me smiling. "If it is alright with you..." I asked for permission. "Of course! As long as you're getting the daily life you need. It's unhealthy to stay confined in a hotel for I'm not sure how long." We pulled into a supermarket. "Well, here we are!" he smiled.

"That wasn't too bad." I said, unstrapping my seat belt. He did the same and we both exited the sleek car. He locked it and we walked inside the supermarket where a blast of air conditioning hit us versus the warm temperature of 78 outside. "Alright, you can do some browsing if you'd like. Just meet me in the front in 20 minutes sharp." He ordered. I nodded, doing a half-hearted salute confirming that I had heard him. I began to waft in and out of the aisles, nothing happening to catch my eye.

However, I did happen to pass the candy aisle and spotted a small box of little pandas filled with some sugar in inside of it. "This panda reminds me of –"I immediately bit my tongue for being so foolish, "Ryuzaki." I winced as I tasted the familiar coppery taste in my mouth. I grabbed the cute box before browsing again. I would have tried to cook for Ryuzaki, but I couldn't cook if my life depended on it. Last time I tried, the waffle turned into ashes. I'm not exactly the best cook in the world...

I noticed a small boy trying to lift a small bag of rice that would be heavy for him. "Here, let me help you." I offered, lifting the rice sac with ease. "Thank you!" he smiled happily before leading me to his parent. I followed after him; "I got the rice mom!" he smiled as his pregnant mother turned. "That's good Reiji! Oh, who's this?" she asked. "This lady helped me get the rice." He smiled. "Thank you-", the woman grabbed her stomach in pain, dropping the box she was holding and falling to the ground.

"Mommy!" Reiji screamed, "Miss, you have to help me!" he said tugging at my hoodie. I choked on a breath; the woman was going through labor and most likely going through contractions. "I knew I should have studied about this." I gulped,"Um… The police! Yeah!" I quickly reached for my phone; when my hand touched an empty pocket, I remembered I didn't take it. I looked around in panic; nobody seemed to be going near these aisles at all!

"Um, it's going to be alright Miss. It's going to be okay…" I tried to remember what I had read, "Um, just take deep breaths between each contraction, alright?" I remembered the bracelet that had a special trigger to call Watari (**A/N** I never mentioned it, but he did give her one for safety reasons). I looked at my bracelet then at the woman; clicking on the charm, I waited for him to come to me. The woman didn't scream, which frightened me more that she was dying or that she was stronger than I was emotionally and physically (then again… she's a mother).

"Miss Jace! I got your-", Watari looked at the scene before setting the items down. "Have you called an ambulance?" he asked. "No. I don't have my phone." I said, frightened by the pregnant woman. Watari pulled out his cell phone dialing a number. The woman gripped my hand suddenly, which such vigor I wouldn't be surprised it went numb. "He's… Coming…" she growled through deep pants.

I can't tell what's going on now. I can tell that beads of sweat are trailing down her head, and she gave one final push. Suddenly, I could see the flashing lights of the ambulance and the medical engineers rushing into the store. The woman and the young baby boy were both lifted unto a stretcher whereas the boy stopped to give me one brief thank-you. I, on the other hand, felt the numbness in my hand pricking at me and dark dots dancing along my vision before it was all dark.

"Hm. So she fainted right after the woman gave birth?" a quite familiar voice asked. "I'm afraid so." Another familiar voice chuckled. Silence went throughout the air all but the sound of metal clinking against something. It annoyed me to which the point I forced my eyes open. "Ah, great to see you up again Jace." Light said awkwardly, smiling at me. I only nodded before looking around the dim room, the Task Force was doing their thing along with L and Light, and Watari was just doing his job. "Ah, Watari?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Jace?" he asked. "I'm kind of glad and disturbed that you had to drag me out. But I now learned a life lesson about… children. Thank you, and please, don't make me do it again." I pleaded. "It may happen again, Miss Jace." He chuckled before setting tea in front of L. "Might… happen… again?" I asked, my breathing turning into hyperventilation, before darkness flooded my system again.

"Oh. It seems as if she has knocked herself out, once again." L said looking at the girl who lay on the couch. "Misa Misa- What happened to Jace?" she asked, looking at the pale girl. "Hm, she went through child-labor." L said slurping at his new tea. "S- She what?" Misa asked, visibly paling. "She's been through too much today, children…" Light shivered. "Who got her pregnant!" Misa shouted.

"W- What?" Light shrieked,"What do you mean?" L stared ahead blankly before staring at Misa, "Miss Amane, she didn't go through child labor herself, she assisted a pregnant woman who happened to be giving birth." He explained before smacking his palm against his forehead, "Why, what did you expect?" Misa opened and closed her mouth several times, "I thought you-", L looked at her bewildered along with Light. "Misa, please exit the room so I can refrain from chucking this book at you." L's eyes were as wide as saucers. Misa gladly exited the room, having felt the awkward tension that had built up in there.

"Wait, so what's your grandchild's name?" Misa asked popping her head into the room, "Can Misa Misa be Godmother?" she squealed. L immediately sprayed his tea out in front of him. "Does it look like you or her? It would be so much cuter if it looked like her, no offense Ryuzaki!" she said with a smile and stars in her eyes. "Misa Misa hopes me and Light would have children as well!" she looked at Light hopefully, who spit his coffee out. "Ew!" Matsuda screamed standing up, he happened to be drenched in coffee. Exiting the room, he went to go get a new change of clothes.

"Who's having grandchildren? L? I didn't know you were with Jace." Chief Yagami said warningly; he was slightly appalled at the idea and he was overprotective of her considering she was like a daughter to him as well. "I didn't get her- I didn't-", L mumbled, frozen in place. "Misa Misa will explain! L got Jace pregnant and she had a child and Misa Misa's the Godmother!" "L!" Yagami shouted pointing a finger at him. Light gulped.

"Dad. Misa's wrong. L didn't impregnate Jace or anything like that. If you had heard earlier, she had helped a woman go through labor." Light explained. Misa looked at nothing thoughtfully, "Oh." She said laughing nervously. "What-?" Jace sat up yawning. Misa walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. "Oh. I'm sorry L." Yagami apologized as the poor detective stared into space. Jace screamed before falling unto the floor with a thud, "She fainted again…" Light looked at Misa, "Misa, what did you say to her?"

She immediately left the room. Matsuda entered the room with a new change of clothes only to have tea spit on him. "Aw man!" he shouted, leaving the room once again. "I have an idea as to what Misa may have said into Jace's ear…" he shivered, setting the tea cup down. "And it's not a… appropriate… thing… As far as it goes into_ that_ subject." He muttered. Silence hung in the slightly tense air. "Where's Matsuda?" Light asked, breaking it.

Matsuda entered the room again, with a new pair of clothes. He sighed in satisfaction before inching his way to his little 'work place'. "Matsuda, you're late." L stated, typing away at the computer again. "What?" Matsuda looked at him with a desperate look on his face.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm going to ask 4 questions and hope you can answer them! You get 1 character for each question answered! :)<br>1.** Was this chapter alright? Did it seemed to rushed (nothing seemed to...fit?)**  
>2. <strong>Is the slight change in Jace's demeanor alright (considering the recent death of her beloved father)? The pregnant woman scary? <strong>  
>3. <strong>Did you review?<strong> :3 Joking: (Actual 3): **Was it too short? Not enough? **  
>4. <strong>What would you like to see happen? <strong>


	12. Strawberry Frosting

Yo! ;P This is an author's note/random extra chapter. I'm freaking sorry. :( I'm angry at myself for updating it like this as well. I've dishonored myself.  
>But, I'm not getting on...<br>This week & next week.  
>But no worries! I'll be prepping like 5 chapters! :D And probably make it to the climax I've been tampering with for a while. :P<br>I have valid reasons to be gone.

1) Canadia. (Or Canada, as you folks call it). I'll be heading there for a bit with the large family I got.  
>2) How soon I'm leavingno wifi for meh.  
>3) I need to stall everything and get on the xBox. Sorry. xD<br>4) I'm gonna be spending time with my best-friend/closer-than-a-sister tomorrow (Friday) which kind of takes up my whole day. We'll be pwning noobs on CoD. ;D

So, I'll just reply to your amazing reviews and give you a... sort-a extra (uncalled-unneeded) chapter.

**animegeek123 - **Thanks! ;) I'll update in 2 weeks, sorry. But when I do, I'll upload chapter after chapter the whole week to fix what I missed!**  
><strong>

**torixx3 - **;P I don't mind your laziness. Though, I must thank you for that review!

**Creatha Loesing - **Yeah, I kind of saw that. But I was scared that if I tried to do anything else I would mess the whole thing up! :P Thanks!

**Annerizu-san - **"Awesomely funny"?. Thank you! ;D I feel appreciated by it being called awesome-ly. :) Sorry that it's kind of difficult to follow, I'm just tossing characters here and there, aren't I? :( I hope that I will fix that later though - I might go back and fix it so it will fit in. :3

I can't wait to add the next few chapters, then work the rest out. I actually never figured out what exactly I would do... Hmpfh. I'm stumped. Ideas? Submit ideas and I'll send you free Matt/Near/Mello/L(s)! :D And a large thank-you, and probably a shabby drawing. As they say, LOL.

Sorry about the long A/N. (: ~Ace.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps," Ryuzaki looked at his chain,"Light would like to join in cooking." Light looked at Ryuzaki with disbelief written all over his features. "Wait, I can't cook-" I said, panic evident in my voice. "Well, it's not impossible for you to learn..." Light said generously, smiling at the thought. "Well, obviously, you never tried slamming a revolving door." I retorted, glaring at Light for backing hum up. "You've tried?" Ryuzaki asked, humor shining in his eyes. "N- No! What gave you that absurd idea!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in front of me as defense.<p>

"Well, you were the one who said it." he answered, as Light stared at them blankly. "Guys, can we just cook? I mean, your couple's quarrel cute and all, but I'd like to get back to work as soon as possible." he said, motioning towards the computers. "We're not dating! Why does everyone assume that?" I asked aggravated. "I didn't mean it like that- it was an expre-" Light began to apologize. "No need to apologize, Raito. In fact, Jace and I _are_ dating." Ryuzaki lied coolly. I blanched as Light paled,"You are?" after a few seconds of silence,"C- Congrats..." he stuttered out, his eyes shining with sadness.

It actually made me sad. "Well, on a lighter note, why don't we go bake?" I asked, deciding to ease the tension (no matter how bad of a chef I am).

**13 batches, and 4 hours later.**

"I must admit, for your fourteenth batch, you did well." Ryu, as I began to call him, stated, biting his finger in an attempt to hide his frustration. "Yeah... I guess I did." I said, with a small smile on my face. Light was resting on the chair, a plate of the cake we baked correctly half-eaten. "You have some frosting on your cheek." Ryu said, leaning in towards me. I felt a brush creeping upon my lips as I widened my eyes. He licked the strawberry frosting off my cheek before smiling childishly,"No worries, I fixed the problem." he said, as he kissed my cheek afterwards. Light moaned looking up,"Are we done in the kitchen?" he asked, not noticing Ryu hovering above me slightly, and a rosy pink shade coating my cheeks.

"I believe we are. If you'll excuse me." I said, biting my lower lip while exiting the kitchen. "Smooth move." I could hear Light say to L humorously. I quickened my pace towards the elevator, and pressed the button to my room. As it slowly went up, I slid down against the smooth wall with a childish smile on my face. "He kissed me." I repeated with small giggles,"He really kissed me." The elevator dinged and I stood up and exited, a bit of a bounce in my step as I skipped towards my bathroom - of course, releasing all my squeals along the way.

* * *

><p>I'll see you guys soon! Sorry about the short little 'chapter' and bunch of fillers. No worries, I'll be adding AiberWedy/& the rest of the plot later! :D Also, sorry about the mistakes in here. :P


	13. Please read

**Please read;;**

As I re-read through my story deciding on whether or not I'll update soon, it has come to my attention that Jace might as well be a Mary-Sue. I casually let her father die off and let her recover quickly. She only has the intentions of saving L and has not an ounce of care to help the Task Force and ensure and save lives. The super-natural part, well, I'm not sure if that's Mary-Sue as well, considering the fact that there is super-natural things in Death Note; but, the angel is slightly overused and I'm beginning to wonder if she should be the opposite or stay the same.

I would like your opinions on whether or not that I should change the story and rewrite it (which I will have all chapters completed, that I can promise you). I will take down the chapters and rewrite, if you guys don't mind.

Please leave an opinion on whether or not I should rewrite. The thought of Jace's slight (or much) cliche-ness irks me.


End file.
